Mario Kart Supreme
Mario Kart Supreme is a game for the Wii. It is the only game in the Mario Kart series to have more races in each cup, more game modes and no retro races. Game Modes *Grand Prix: Play a whole cup in only one player mode. *Versus: Play any race with up to eight players. *World Cup: Play every race in a row with up to eight players. *Partner Cup *Tournament: Play ten different race courses in their changed form. *Time Trials: Play any race in one player mode while being timed. *Ghost Cup: Race on any course against a ghost of a certain character. *Mirror Cup: Race on any course as if looking through a mirror. Playable Characters Default *Mario *Baby Mario *Luigi *Wario *Boo *Waluigi *King Boo *Peach *Baby Peach *Yoshi *Shy Guy *Toad *Wiggler *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopa Troopa Unlockable *Toadette: Win the Mushroom Cup. *Daisy: Complete The Five Time Trials *Toadsworth: Win the Flower Cup. *Toadbert: Unlock all race courses. *Birdo: Complete The Ten Time Trials *Sonic The Hedgehog: Play six Time Trials. *Petey Piranha: Play ten Partner Races. *Goomba: Play twelve Time Trials. *Paragoomba: Win five Ghost Races. *Paratroopa: Play seventeen Time Trials. *Hammer Bro.: Win ten Ghost Races. *Boomerang Bro.: Win 50 races. *Fire Bro.: Win 70 races. *Magikoopa: Win 100 races. *Lakitu: Compete in a tournament. *Miles Tails Prower: Win the Mushroom & Flower Cups in Partner Mode. *Dry Bones: Win the following race courses: Dry Dry Outpost, Dry Dry Pyramid, Yold Town, Yold Ruins and Yoiruins. *Dark Bones: Win five races with Luigi. *Blooper: Win ten races with Wario. *Knuckles The Echidna: Win fifteen races with Mario. *Monty Mole: Play twenty five Time Trials. *Merlon: Complete the following courses: Flipside, Flopside and Castle Bleck. *Merlee: Complete the course, Gloam Valley with Peach. *Dry Bowser: Complete the Special Cup. *Amy Rose: Win ten races as Mario. *Baby Luigi: Win ten races as Luigi. *Shadow The Hedgehog: Win ten races as Waluigi. *Baby Yoshi: Win ten races as Yoshi. *Dr. Eggman: Win ten races as Peach. *Baby Daisy: Win ten races as Daisy. *Rosalina: Complete the Rainbow Cup. *Lubba: Win five races as Rosalina. *Cosmic Mario: Play three races as Baby Mario. *Cosmic Luigi: Play five races as Baby Luigi. *Mii: Get fifth place or higher in a tournament. *Dixie Kong: Win three races as Donkey Kong. *Tiny Kong: Win five races as Diddy Kong. *Funky Kong: Win five races as Donkey Kong. *Count Bleck: Win fifteen races as Bowser. *Mr. L: Win twenty races as Count Bleck. *Dimentio: Must Unlock 16 Expert Staff ghosts in Time Trials. *Mimi: Must Unlock All Races and Items. *O'Chunks: Win 10000 Wi-fi races. *Shroob: Must Unlock Dimentio, Mr. L, and Mimi. *Shadow Queen: Must Unlock Everyone, and Win 100000 Wi-fi races as Count Bleck and Shroob. Partners *Mario & Luigi *Wario & Waluigi *Peach & Daisy *Yoshi & Birdo *Toad & Toadette *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Bowser & Bowser Jr. *Koopa Troopa & Paratroopa *Toadsworth & Toadbert *King Boo & Petey Piranha *Goomba & Paragoomba *Hammer Bro. & Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. & Mii *Magikoopa & Lakitu *Shy Guy & Blooper *Dry Bones & Dark Bones *Wiggler & Monty Mole *Merlon & Merlee *Dry Bowser & Funky Kong *Baby Mario & Baby Luigi *Baby Wario & Baby Yoshi *Baby Peach & Baby Daisy *Rosalina & Lubba *Cosmic Mario & Cosmic Luigi *Count Bleck & Mr. L *Dixie Kong & Tiny Kong Items Default *Banana Peel *Triple Banana Peels *Deluxe Banana Peel *Egg *Fake Item Box *Triple Fake Item Boxes *Deluxe Fake Item Box *Feather *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Red Shell *Triple Red Shells *Heart *Mega Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Star *Thunder Cloud Unlockable *Bob-omb: Win ten races. *Boo: Win five races. *Bowser Shell: Win three races. *Bullet Bill: Win a race. *Chain Chomp: Use a Star to get from last place into at least fifth. *Fireball: Destroy the Chain Chomp in Waluigi Arena with Star or Bullet Bill. *Triple Fireballs: Use a Fireball three times on an enemy. *Golden Mushroom: Use every item at least once. *Poison Mushroom: Win twenty partner races. *POW Block: Unlock Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha. *Spiny Shell: Win the Mirror Cup. *Lightning: Win the World Cup. *Thwomp: Win a tournament. Cups Default *Mushroom Cup *Shell Cup *Banana Cup *Flower Cup *Coconut Cup *Egg Cup Unlockable *Star Cup: Complete the Mushroom & Shell Cups. *Leaf Cup: Win the Flower & Banana Cups. *Special Cup: Win the Star & Leaf Cups. *Rainbow Cup: Win the Special Cup. Races Mushroom Cup *Dirtbag Town *Dirtbag Town Caverns *Cone Person Village *Flagman Village *Wooden Woods *Dirtbag Mountain Shell Cup *Pyramid Ruins *Desert Outpost *Cold Town *Blocky World *Gloom Land *Castle Black Banana Cup *Mario Circuit *Peach Park *Luigi’s Mansion *Yoshi Island *Diasi Plaza *James City Flower Cup *Snoopy Shore *Conehead Boardwalk *Dark Desert *Red Jungle *Emerald Garden *Treetop Jungle Coconut Cup *Beany Fortress *Far Away Outpost *Sunny Island *Yoirun Town *Rogueport *P Town Castle Egg Cup *Petalburg *Parsley Heights *Dragon's Castle *Yoirun Ruins *Squid Island *Crabby Bay Star Cup *Tickle Blickle's Fortress *Gultzville *Yoiruins *Delfino Airship *Delfino Plaza *Delfino Pier Leaf Cup *Bianca Hillside *Rocco Harbor *Pinny Parkway *Crab Beach *Pinny Village *Colony Hills Special Cup *Scruffy’s Airline Armada *Scruffy’s Burning Depths *Scruffy’s Poisoning Platinum *Cloud Station *Egyptian Derby Rainbow Cup *Flopland *Planet Bubble *Galaxy Parkway *Asteroid Tour *Super Mario Galaxy Circuit *Abandoned Rig Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games